Distortion
by ticochan
Summary: KouTaKou: Yaoi & Threesome :) Selbst wenn eine Liebe unsterblich erscheint, vermag es das Schicksal Schatten zu werfen. Werden es die 3 schaffen diese Prüfung zu bestehen?
1. Distortion Verzerrung Teil 1

**Disclaimer:** Kouji-chan & Co gehören leider nicht mir -schnüff- und so werde ich auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

**Pairing:** KouKou & Takuya

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Angst, Darkfic, Death, Lime

**A/N:** Dies ist meine erste Fanfic und ich muss sagen, wahrscheinlich wäre es wohl auch niemals dazu gekommen, dass ich sie geschrieben hätte, wenn die liebe Terra -knuddel- mir nicht das Versprechen abgenommen hätte, dass ich noch in den Sommerferien eine Yaoi Fanfic schreibe -megadrop-. (Joa ich weiß, dass das schon ein bisschen länger her ist, aber ich hab mich entschlossen die Fanfic mal hier hochzuladen :)) (Du hast auch mächtig nachgeholfen mit überreden Wing -mit dem Finger zeig- -gg- )(An alle Anderen, die eine Fanfic von mir lesen wollten…bitte sehr -grins- jetzt seid aber nicht zu geschockt, was dabei herausgekommen ist, okay? Ihr kennt mich doch -griiins-… an Duo, Peko, Yuuki und all die Anderen, die das immer behaupten…NEIIN ich bin hier gar net hentai ) -drop- ich hätt das ‚hier' weglassen sollen…verd…

Äähhm und an alle Anderen, die diese Fanfic sonst noch lesen: danke schön -freu- und es wäre wirklich sehr lieb von euch wenn ihr ein paar Kommentare schreiben würdet :-)))

Bye byeee Tico

**DISTORTION – Verzerrung**

_Teil 01_

Stille. Einzig der Hauch des Windes streifte die nackte Haut. Es fröstelte ihn, denn selbst undurchdringliche Dunkelheit gewährte keinen Schutz. Er zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Vergangen. Selbst diese innere Wärme, welche sich einst ausbreitete und jede noch so kleine Stelle seines Körpers durchdrang, um ein beruhigendes, behütetes Gefühl zurückzulassen, gab es nicht mehr. Das Feuer war erloschen. Sein Feuer, der ewige Schein, sein Licht, das er zum Leben brauchte, ja, welches sein Leben selbst darstellte, hatte sich aufgelöst.

Wie viel Zeit war bereits vergangen? Wie lange schon verlor er sich in der Ewigkeit? Kein Laut dran an sein Ohr, so schien es ihm zunächst. Doch je länger der Junge da saß, bewegungslos verharrte, umso größer wurde die Gewissheit leise Tränen zu vernehmen. Doch diese klangen von weit draußen, nicht nahe genug, um sein Bewusstsein zu durchdringen.

Er sah sich um. Sollten dies Tage und Wochen sein, die vorüber zogen? Nach und nach verlor sich die Dunkelheit. Sie wich einem undurchdringlichen Nebel. Eingehüllt, aber nicht verborgen saß er da. Und so spürte er wie diese dichten Schwaden tief in seine Seele drangen. Sie umschmeichelten, umlullten, doch hinter all dem steckte nichts als klamme Kälte, die sein Innerstes streifte. Ein Schauder lief über seinen Rücken. Dieser brachte ihn zurück. Zurück zu einem Punkt in seinen Gedanken. Zurück zu Dingen, die er glaubte vergessen zu haben.

--------------------------------------------

„Koujiiii-chaaaaan", mit diesem Schrei spürte der Junge zwei Arme, die seinen Oberkörper von hinten umfassten und fest drückten. „Lass mich los!", zischte Kouji Minamoto und drehte sich geschickt mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus der Umarmung. „Aber…" – „Nichts, aber", erwiderte Kouji, welcher in die fragenden dunkelbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers blickte, „Komm mit!". Mit einem raschen Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte sich Kouji, dass nicht zu viele Schüler in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe standen und die beiden beobachten konnten. Da dies nicht der Fall war, packte er das ihm nächste Handgelenk und zog es, samt Anhang, hinter sich her in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Geräuschlos schloss er die Türe, doch dann konnte Kouji nicht mehr an sich halten: „Takuya, was fällt dir ein? Hatten wir uns nicht erst kürzlich darüber unterhalten, dass wir in der Schule NICHT befreundet sind? Wir hassen uns, schon vergessen? Wir gelten als Rivalen. Das ist doch immer so gewesen. Früher hattest du ja wohl auch keine Probleme damit, mich zu ignorieren!"

„Das ist nicht wahr.", erwiderte Takuya Kanbara verwirrt, „Ich…ich habe dich nie ignoriert Kouji. Ich habe dich angemeckert, ja, vielleicht auch öfters angeschrieen, aber ignoriert? Nein, das war ja wohl ganz offensichtlich dein Part." Das gab Kouji zu schlucken. Natürlich hatte der Junge Recht. Natürlich. Es war immer das Selbe. „Jedes verdammte Mal.", seufzte Kouji noch immer halb in seine Gedanken versunken und setzte sich, mit dem Rücken zu Takuya auf eines der Pulte. Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Er hatte versucht es dem Jungen zu erklären, doch er wollte, nein konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Er war anders als Takuya. Im Gegensatz zu diesem konnte er seinen Gefühlen nicht einfach freien Lauf lassen. Er konnte nicht tun, was ihm beliebte. Lehrer, Mitschüler, doch vor allem seine Eltern würden das niemals akzeptieren können. Würden ihn niemals akzeptieren. Nicht wenn er sich so verhielt, wie er wirklich fühlte. Aber, war es nicht gerade das, was er so sehr liebte? Diese offene und unbeschwerte Art, die er nie mehr verlieren wollte?

Die Wut, welche er vor einem Augenblick noch gespürt hatte, hatte sich aufgelöst. Handelte es sich dabei überhaupt um Wut? Oder sollte er es eher Angst nennen? Das musste es wohl sein, denn warum sonst behandelte er alle Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren immer wieder auf dieselbe schroffe, verletzende Art? Die einzige Person, bei der er dies nicht konnte, war ihm ähnlicher, als irgendjemand sonst auf diesem Planeten. Zumindest äußerlich schienen die beiden nahezu identisch. „Kouichi", er musste mit seinem Zwillingsbruder reden. Und das so schnell wie möglich.

„Sehr witzig Kouji", erschrocken drehte sich Kouji um, mit einem Male wieder in die Wirklichkeit gerissen. „Gomen nasai, Takuya. Es tut mir leid, ich…ich muss wohl noch so einiges lernen." Verständnislose tief braune Augen blickten ihn an. Schnell wandte Kouji den Kopf. Er durfte nicht, nein er konnte diesem Blick einfach nicht länger Stand halten. Denn sonst würde er wieder gefangen sein. Die Erscheinung würde seinen Geist einnehmen. Wieder könnte er nur noch von dieser einen Person träumen. Sie würde ihn an die Nächte denken lassen, an die vielen Male, bei denen er, „Nein", schrie Kouji auf, „verdammt noch mal Takuya, hör auf damit, ich…ich kann das einfach nicht. So geht es nicht, verstehst du was ich meine? Ich will nicht… ich…Nein…Nicht in der Schule…". Die letzen Worte waren nur mehr ein ersticktes Flüstern. Takuya war auf ihn zugetreten, und legte seine rechte Hand sanft auf die linke Schulter des Jungen. Als Kouji nichts erwiderte, glitt die Berührung die Schulter hinab und verharrte auf dem Rücken. Ein Schauer war die einzige Reaktion Koujis, als die beiden Oberkörper aufeinander trafen. Eng aneinander gepresst standen die beiden Jungen da.

Keiner der beiden regte sich. Nach schierer Ewigkeit fanden Koujis Hände ihren Weg in die kurzen, braunen Haare seines Gegenübers. Er fuhr mit einer Hand hindurch und seufzte selig. Ja, in dieser Umarmung, so nahe bei seinem Geliebten, fühlte er sich sicher. Niemals wieder wollte er diesen Schutz verlassen. Niemals wieder die nagende Angst verspüren, die von ihm so schnell Besitz ergriff. Er liebte diesen Jungen. Nichts schien Kouji jemals klarer. So sehr er es auch wollte, so sehr er sich dagegen strebte, er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er wollte Takuya. Nicht nur dessen Körper zog Kouji wie magisch in seinen Bann, auch seine Einzigartigkeit. Schaffte Takuya es doch als einziger, Kouji ein wirklich gutes Gefühl zu geben, ihn aufatmen zu lassen, und vor allen Dingen ermöglichte dieser verrückte Junge ihm das Lachen. Da kam er ihm wieder in den Sinn: „ Takuya", brach er leise das Schweigen, „wir müssen mit Kouichi reden." Sanft löste sich Kouji von seinem Freund, doch er konnte nicht darauf verzichten, diesem einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Takuya begann zu grinsen. Es kostete ihn wirklich Nerven sich zurück zu halten. Aber er wusste, er musste es Kouji überlassen zu handeln. Auch wenn er selbst bisher immer die Initiative ergriffen hatte, hier galten andere Regeln. Koujis'. Denn hier befanden sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit. Es schellte. „Sehr passend", murmelte Takuya. Kouji bewegte sich in Richtung Türe und öffnete diese. Er war bereits halb aus dem Raum getreten, als er sich noch einmal umwandte und Takuya einen letzten Blick zuwarf. Die dunkelblauen, schimmernden Augen sagten deutlich, dass er ihn liebte. Takuya nickte. Kouji wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Der Blick war ein Versprechen gewesen. Auch wenn die wunderschönen Sommertage vergangen waren, Kouji würde einen Ausweg finden, ihm selbst weiter nahe sein zu können. Takuya glaubte ihm…

----------------------------------------------------

„Nein, nicht", seine Worte klangen verzerrt, und wurden von erneuten Windböen auseinander gerissen. Der Wind peitschte und zerzauste die Haare des Jungen. Doch er spürte dies nicht. Nichts war übrig geblieben als Kälte und tiefer Schmerz. Jetzt lag er ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Zumindest schloss er das daraus, dass sich sein Rücken rot färbte. Blut verklebte seine Sicht, denn trotz geschlossener Augen sah er sich selbst. Er erkannte sein Abbild in Gedanken. In seinem Geist. Doch dies war nicht, was zählte. Verzweiflung. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust zehrte an ihm. Der Junge wusste, sein nackter Körper würde verletzt werden. Er war dies bereits, denn die dunkle Röte würde dieser nie mehr verlieren. So bleib er geschunden, gebrandmarkt von seinem Versagen. Er hatte nicht aufhalten können, nicht retten können. Er war… „Ich…" Stille trat ein. Eine unnatürliche Ruhe umgab das Szenario. Als ein Teil dessen, fügte er sich ein.

An diese Einsamkeit klammerte er sich. Nicht wieder zurückkehren. Nicht noch einmal in diese Augen blicken müssen. Nie wieder. Verharren wollte er hier, in Ruhe, in Frieden. Frieden? Wohl kaum, doch diese Leere in ihm, nahm er dankbar an. Selbst wenn sie sich angefüllt hatte mit einer Verzweiflung, die ihn mehr und mehr von innen heraus zerschnitt, so war dies besser als alles andere, besser als eine Gewissheit, besser als…..er versuchte sich daran festzuhalten. Er tat alles um den Schmerz zu spüren. Er wollte nicht zurückkehren, konnte es nicht. Und doch merkte er, wie seine Gedanken verschwammen. Er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Er allein war nicht in der Lage sie aufzuhalten, sie bei ihm zu halten… „Nein…", flüsterte er, „Nein…"

Ende erster Teil


	2. Distortion Verzerrung Teil 2

**A/N:** Sooo :)) da wärn wir also schon beim zweiten Teil dieser Fanfic…und wieder mal eine Nachtaktion (bis 3:29 Uhr :( -müde ist-) -drop-. Tut mir leid…aber vielleicht kann ich mich ja nachts besser konzentrieren -nochmaldrop- . Na egal…ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen (hoffentlich macht die Story nicht zu depri) und freue mich wie immer über Komments :D ( -Fähnchen wild hin und her schwenk- Kommentare sind wichtiiiiig!!!)

bis dann…Tico

P.S.: na toll…da fällt mir ein…ich weiß net, ob das „Lime" so richtig am Platz ist -gg- …ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ein paar ‚Andeutungen' zu machen….-seufz- ( -Kouji haben will- … -alle drei haben will- -kreischt- kommt zu miiiir -sniff- ) -megadrop- gomen Leute, da ging's wieder mit mir durch -Augen über sich selbst verdreh-

P.S. zum zweiten: ähm noch ne kleine Anmerkung, die vielleicht wichtig sein könnte….also stellt euch die drei am besten im Alter von 15, 16 Jahren vor, okay? Danke schön :)

**DISTORTION – Verzerrung**

_Teil 2_

Bum Bum…Bum Bum…Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein und hielt den Atem an. Nichts durfte diese tiefe Ruhe stören. Bum Bum...War das, was er im Augenblick verspürte das wahre Glück? Ein erregendes Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper. Es breitete sich aus, und so kniff er die Augen zu, um dieses Gefühl so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten. Bum Bum…Der Junge spürte es ganz deutlich. Er wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, denn er war nicht allein. Bum Bum…Er seufzte tief. Selbst wenn es sich um einen Traum handelte, er würde nicht derjenige sein, der dies in naher Zukunft herausfinden wollte. Bum Bum…Kouichi Kimura öffnete langsam die Augen und atmete kaum merklich aus. Tiefe, schwarze Nacht umgab ihn. Obwohl durch das geöffnete Fenster ein leichter Luftzug in das Zimmer drang, schob er langsam seine Decke zur Seite, um der unerträglichen Hitze, wie es ihm schien, Abhilfe zu verschaffen. Er stutzte. Mit einem Mal begriff er, warum er sich äußerst zufrieden fühlte und sich dabei trotz allem eine gewisse Erregung, eine Region tiefer, bemerkbar machen wollte. Ein Schopf dunkelblauer, seidig-glänzender Haare verstreute sich auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. „Kouji", flüsterte er und strich vorsichtig, mit Fingerspitzen, über den Kopf seines Bruders. „Mmh", vernahm Kouichi leise von dem tief Schlafenden und lächelte leicht. Kouji hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und schien diese Schlafposition äußerst bequem zu finden. Koujis Herz auf dem Seinen. „Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde.", murmelte Kouichi leise und glitt mit der freien Hand langsam tastend Koujis Rücken entlang.

------------------------------------------------------

„So so, du kannst wohl nie genug bekommen, hm?" Erschrocken drehte Kouichi seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte in ein grinsendes Gesicht, das er beinahe vergessen hatte. „Takuya", sprach er den dritten entschuldigend an, doch dieser legte seinen Finger auf Kouichis Lippen, um ihm so deutlich zu machen, dass es nun angebracht wäre zu schweigen und sich nicht zu rühren. Kouichi nickte leicht und schon spürte er Takuyas zarte Lippen auf seinem Mund. Verspielt begann der geübte Junge an Kouichis Lippen zu knabbern, und leckte schließlich verlangender mit seiner Zunge über diese, bis Kouichi Einlass gewährte. Die beiden versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Kouichi löste eine der Hände von dem noch immer schlummernden Jungen und fuhr stattdessen Takuya sanft über die Wange. „Nein, jetzt reichts mir aber! Hör sofort auf damit, du verdammtes Viech!"

Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr Kouichi aus dem Schlaf. Als er diesmal die Augen öffnete, musste er blinzeln, denn das Zimmer war sonnenüberflutet und somit taghell. Dass Alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein musste, hätte er sich ja denken können, aber was um alles in der Welt sollte dieses ohrenbetäubende Geschrei, das diese wundervollen Gedanken unterbrochen hatte? „Verdammter Mist, siehst du denn nicht, was du angerichtet hast? Das ist mein Lieblings-T-Shirt…gewesen!" Kouichi wandte seinen Kopf ungläubig zur Seite als er Takuya Kanbara erblickte, der lautstark versuchte, sein T-Shirt aus dem Maul eines großen, dunkelbraunen Hundes zu reißen. „Mistköter…jetzt lass schon los.", mit einem Knall landete Takuya auf seinem Hinterteil und hatte plötzlich nur noch die Hälfte des Shirts in seinen Händen. Über alle Maßen zufrieden, wedelte der Hund nun mit dem Schwanz, lies das Stück Stoff fallen und leckte Takuya über das Gesicht. Den Rest des Geschreis nahm Kouichi nicht mehr wahr, denn was um Himmels Willen suchte Takuya in seinem Zimmer? Noch dazu dieser Hund, der…Kouichi schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich aufrichten, als er von etwas zurückgehalten wurde. Unwirsch schlug er die Decke zurück und erstarrte: „Kouji" Kouichi lies sich wieder zurückfallen und atmete tief durch. Sein Traum war Realität.

Schlagartig wurde er sich bewusst, dass er keinesfalls in seinem eigenen Bett lag und dieser Hund war ihm auch nicht vollkommen unbekannt: Tsumo. Koujis geliebter Mischlingsrüde.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch Takuya.", dachte Kouichi lächelnd, „er war nun wirklich der einzige Mensch, den er kannte, der bereits zu so früher Stunde derartig vor Energie übersprudelte."

Ein zweites Mal richtete sich Kouichi auf, diesmal jedoch um einiges rücksichtsvoller. Vorsichtig schob er den tief schlafenden Bruder von seinem Oberkörper und erhob sich aus dem Bett.

„Takuya", zischte Kouichi wütend und deutete auf Kouji. Takuya, der sich unterdessen wieder erhoben hatte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch, drückte Kouichi einen Schmatzer auf den Mund und sah ihn unter unterdrücktem Grinsen, entschuldigend an: „Das ist wohl gestern ein wenig zu viel für ihn gewesen, hm?" Kouichi verdrehte die Augen, doch es fiel auch ihm schwer, bei dem Gedanken, an die letzte Nacht, seinen vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

Takuya hatte sich unterdessen auf das große Doppelbett gekniet und über den, nun auf dem Rücken liegenden Kouji gebeugt. Kurz sah er zu Kouichi auf, um sich darauf damit zu beschäftigen, langsam, am Bauchnabel angefangen, mit der Zunge über Koujis nackten Bauch zu lecken. In der Halsbeuge angekommen, verharrte er und saugte sanft an der weichen Haut des Geliebten. Kouji stöhnte leise, doch dann, mit einem Male fuhr der Junge aus dem Schlaf hoch und blinzelte verwirrt um sich. Innerhalb einer Sekunde, lief sein Gesicht dunkelrot an und er fuhr sich verlegen durch das lange Haar.

Kouichi konnte es noch immer kaum fassen, dass seine Träume, von denen er geglaubt hatte, dass es immer solche bleiben würden, nun sein Leben ausmachten. Realität. Niemals hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass sich dieses Wort so schön anhören könnte. Endlich war es ihm erlaubt offen zu seiner Liebe zu stehen. Er brauchte sich selbst nicht mehr zu belügen. Das würde man niemals wieder von ihm verlangen. Er seufzte glücklich und sah zu den beiden Jungen auf Koujis Bett hinüber.

Er musste bei dem Gedanken lachen, wie süß sein Koi doch jedes Mal reagierte, wenn er mit nicht ganz so jugendfreien Dingen konfrontiert wurde. Nein, diese Gefühle würde er niemals wieder verlieren wollen, und seine Liebe wäre ebenfalls das letzte, was er aufgeben konnte. Er selbst hatte niemals ein Problem damit gehabt, dass ihn das weibliche Geschlecht so ziemlich kalt lies, dass er sich hingegen von Jungen durchaus angezogen fühlte. Er war schwul und daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Selbst seine Mutter hatte sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen. Was jedoch das kleine Detail anging, dass es sein eigener Bruder war, den sein Herz gewählt hatte, und dass eine dritte Person ebenfalls eine entscheidende Rolle spielte, darüber schwieg Kouichi lieber. Jedenfalls bis jetzt. Heute sollte sich all das ändern. Kouji und er hatten beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas gegen ihrer beider Angst zu unternehmen und sich mit den Eltern auszusprechen.

„Was ist daran denn so falsch zwei Menschen zu lieben?", fragte sich Kouichi traurig, doch zugleich veränderte sich seine Stimmung wieder, wenn er daran dachte, wie wunderschön sein Leben tatsächlich werden würde, wenn sie sich nicht mehr verstecken müssten, wenn diese Geheimniskrämerei aufhören würde, für sie alle drei.

Takuya hatte es gut. Dessen Eltern wussten seit geraumer Zeit, dass ihr Sohn homosexuell war und eine Beziehung mit Kouji führte. Seit letztem Sommer bereits. Die beiden hatten sogar ihre Ferien zusammen verbringen können, indem Kouji ihrem Vater erzählte, dass er bei seinem ‚besten' Freund übernachten würde und er diesem ‚Nachhilfestunden' gäbe. „Von wegen", Kouichi schnaubte verächtlich. Wenn irgendjemand ‚Nachhilfestunden' benötigte, dann war das wohl kaum Takuya Kanbara.

Warum hatte Kouji so lange gezögert, bis er sich dazu entschloss, mit ihrem Vater und dessen Lebensgefährtin zu sprechen? Kouichi war sich sicher, dass es für Kouji eine starke Belastung gewesen sein musste, immer wieder Lügen zu erfinden, warum es denn so unheimlich wichtig war, dass er abwechselnd bei Takuya, dann wieder bei seinem Bruder übernachten musste, und wieso sich diese drei beinahe täglich trafen. Kouichi seufzte. Er kannte den Grund. Und er kannte Kouji. Das Leben seines Bruders wäre sicherlich um ein vielfaches leichter, wenn er ihrem Vater erzählt hätte, dass er eine Beziehung mit Takuya führte. Zumindest würde es ihr Vater verstehen und Kouji wahrscheinlich sogar helfen wollen. Auch seine Lebensgefährtin machte einen verständnisvollen Eindruck. Doch das konnte Kouji nicht, nein er wollte es nicht. Und all das nur aus einem einzigen Grund und dieser war er selbst. Kouji wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Kouji selbst hatte entschieden, dass er zwei Menschen liebte und er würde niemals den einen, in diesem Fall Takuya, dem anderen vorziehen. Würde Kouji vor seinen Eltern zu Takuya stehen, so hieße das dann doch, dass er, Kouichi, nicht ebenfalls an erster Stelle stehen könnte. Kouichi seufzte.

Sein Bruder war der liebevollste Mensch, den er kannte, auch wenn das auf den ersten Blick wohl niemand behaupten könnte. Schließlich es war Kouji, der es durch sein distanziertes und abweisendes Auftreten anderen Menschen nahezu unmöglich machte, auf ihn zuzugehen. Glücklicherweise, hatte Kouji da wohl nicht mit Takuya gerechnet. Es interessierte diesen Jungen einfach nicht, da konnte Kouji noch so ‚gefährlich' und unnahbar wirken. Takuya hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er Kouji mochte und so hatte er nicht locker gelassen. Und erfolgreich war er, wie man an dem Ergebnis deutlich sehen konnte, allemal.

In einem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder hatte Kouichi einiges über Takuya erfahren. Kouji hatte versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass man Takuyas ‚Art' nicht ernst nehmen sollte. Immer wieder bestätigte Takuya, dass er das Leben auf die leichte Schulter nahm, und einfach Alles und Jeden mit einem Grinsen abtat und darüber lachte, doch das war nicht der wahre Takuya. Der Junge würde alles für seine Liebe tun, das wusste Kouichi jetzt. Nur deswegen akzeptierte er ihn selbst in Koujis Nähe.

Kouichi lächelte. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, wie alles begonnen hatte, so schien es ihm unwirklich, wie eine Art Illusion. Er hatte schon seit langer Zeit gespürt, dass seine Liebe zu Kouji weitaus mehr sein musste, als eine rein brüderliche. Dann waren sie zu ihm gekommen. Takuya machte den Anfang. Er hatte ihn einfach überrumpelt und ihm erzählt, dass er Kouji lieben würde. Doch Kouji könnte ohne seinen Bruder niemals richtig glücklich sein. Auch wenn er noch so gerne mit Takuya zusammen wäre, er brauchte seinen Kouichi, und zwar weniger als Bruder, als in der Rolle seines Partners.

„Ich würde alles für ihn tun, hörst du? Deswegen stimme ich dieser Beziehung zu. Ich liebe Kouji, und ich könnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, wenn ich weiter mit ansehen müsste, wie er leidet. Er ist hin und her gerissen und ich werde ihm diese schwere Entscheidung abnehmen, indem ich dich darum bitte, darüber nachzudenken, ob du eine Beziehung zwischen dir, Kouji und mir für möglich hältst.", genau das waren Takuyas Worte gewesen, daran erinnerte sich Kouichi genau, und er hätte wahrscheinlich wirklich begonnen, Takuya ernst zu nehmen und ihm seine Gefühle zu glauben, wenn dieser nicht grinsend hinzugefügt hätte, dass eine solche Beziehung außerdem nur mehr Spaß für ihn selbst bedeuten würde.

Ob Takuya damit wohl auch gemeint hatte, dass er auch nicht gänzlich abgeneigt war, ihm selbst gegenüber? Kouichi wusste es nicht. Dafür fiel es ihm einfach zu schwer Takuya einzuschätzen.

Nun ja, darüber nachgedacht hatte Kouichi zumindest und eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Sonntag früh würde es also dann soweit sein, diese Entscheidung auch ihren Eltern mitzuteilen. Morgen Abend hatten sie es dann endlich überstanden, sie alle drei. Das hoffte Kouichi zumindest.

„…und jetzt sollte wohl am besten jeder bei sich zu Hause noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen, wie zum Beispiel ein ‚harmonisches Umfeld' zu schaffen." Das weckte Kouichi aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah Kouji an, und nickte langsam.

„Okay, also dann sehen wir uns morgen Mittag.", sagte Takuya und schaute den beiden Jungen ein wenig schuldbewusst ins Gesicht. Er würde die beiden nicht zu Koujis Vater und darauf zu Kouichis Mutter begleiten. Das war so abgemacht, denn zum einen verhielt sich Takuya viel zu impulsiv und zum anderen war Kouichi in der Stellung als Sohn wohl um ein Vielfaches überzeugender als ein außen stehender Freund Kouichis.

So trennten sie sich voneinander und ein jeder ging seine eigenen Wege.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lange hatte der Junge gebraucht sich aufzurichten. Er stand auch jetzt gebückt, um die unvorstellbar große Schuld, die auf ihm lastete, ertragen zu können. Leben…wozu sollte er versuchen, weiter zu gehen? Wozu war es nötig aufzustehen und die Augen nach vorne zu richten? Augen? Nein, er durfte nicht daran denken, nicht noch einmal. Er wollte nicht wieder zurückkehren. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich klarer fühlte. Er lauschte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, zu erkennen, was vor ihm lag, umso mehr verschwamm seine Sicht. Wie hatte er es nur verlieren können? Wie hatte er nur das aufgeben können, was ihm am Wichtigsten war? „Nein", sagte er tonlos, bevor er, aller Kraft beraubt, zu Boden stürzte.

Schluchzen drang an sein Ohr, wie aus weiter Ferne. Sollte er diesem Gefühl folgen? Sollte er diese Richtung einschlagen? Sollte er…Er vergaß seine Gedanken, denn nichts blieb übrig als Tosen und Rauschen. Der Wind nahm zu und bedeckte seinen Körper mit Sand und vertrocknetem Gestrüpp. Doch etwas, tief in ihm, tief in seinem Körper verborgen, lies ihn aufhorchen. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Knistern. Auch wenn dies in seinem Körper schmerzte, so konnte es ihm nicht genommen werden. Er durfte es nicht verlieren. Niemals. Denn er musste doch weitergehen, er wollte weiterwandern, um…

Mit einem Keuchen verlor der Junge das Bewusstsein.

Ende zweiter Teil


	3. Distortion Verzerrung Teil 3

**A/N:** es tut mir Leiiid -sich verbeugt- die Fortsetzung hat wirklich ewig gedauert. Gründe, dafür, sind zum einen, dass ich im Abistress stecke und zum anderen, dass ich wieder ein wenig mehr vom Leben gelernt habe, das heißt, ich habe neue Erfahrungen sammeln müssen, welche, ich sage es wie es ist, zu den Schlimmsten gehören, die ich je habe machen müssen. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum ich darüber nachgedacht habe, ob diese Fanfic überhaupt weiter geschrieben werden sollte. Das Thema Tod hätte ich gerne umgangen… Aber wie ich es mir selbst versprochen habe, werde ich jede Geschichte beenden, das wäre sonst wohl kaum fair.

P.S.: Es wäre wirklich lieb, wenn ihr ein paar Kommentare schreiben würdet…so was motiviert nämlich zum schnellen weiter schreiben :)

Also denn bis dann, bye bye Tico

**DISTORTION – Verzerrung**

_Teil 3_

„Vater, wir würden gerne etwas mit dir bereden.", Kouji sprach mit ruhiger Stimme und erwiderte den Blick seines Gegenübers aus ernsten Augen. „Es ist sehr wichtig für…uns." Leicht wandte der Junge seinen Kopf in Richtung Kouichis und sah in dessen lächelndes Gesicht. „Nur Mut, zusammen schaffen wir es.", drückte es aus. Kouji atmete kaum merklich aus. Sein Bruder hatte Recht. Was genau konnte denn geschehen? Seine Eltern könnten die beiden hassen, das stimmte. Hassen für etwas, das ein Mensch nicht beeinflussen konnte. Sie könnten sich abwenden und Verbote aussprechen, sie könnten… „Eure Mutter wird nachher zum Kaffee erscheinen…", nachdem Herr Minamoto jedoch noch einmal die besorgten Mienen seiner Söhne betrachtet hatte, seufzte er und erklärte: „Schön, wenn es so wichtig für euch ist, dann lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Er öffnete die Türe und wies die Zwillinge an, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen. Er selbst nahm in dem bequemen Schaukelstuhl platz. Koujis Herz machte einen Sprung, als er nun den erwartungsvollen Blick seines Vaters sah. „Wir, also ähm, wir…ich…", plötzlich spürte Kouji eine Hand auf der Seinen. Er schluckte. Sein Bruder drückte die Hand noch einmal und begann zu sprechen: „Wie du merkst ist es für Kouji schwierig, das in Worte zu fassen, was wir dir zu sagen haben." Er ging nicht auf die Mimik seines Vaters ein, welche von einer gerunzelten Stirn zu einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wechselte.

„Neneko", rief Herr Minamoto seine Lebensgefährtin zu sich, die sich gerade im Flur befunden hatte. „Die Jungen haben uns etwas zu sagen, es scheint etwas Ernstes zu sein, also wäre es lieb, wenn du…es macht euch doch nichts aus, oder?" Kouji schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stiefmutter würde es so oder so erfahren, und ob das eher früher als später geschah, spielte schließlich auch keine Rolle. Erneut begann Kouichi zu sprechen: „Euch ist wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, wie häufig sich Kouji in letzter Zeit mit Takuya Kanbara getroffen hat?" Verwirrte Blicke trafen Kouji. Er schluckte, doch dann entschied er, dass ewiges drum herum Reden und das Abschwächen einer Tatsache nichts ändern würde. „Ich bin seit ungefähr einem Halben Jahr mit Takuya zusammen. Wir sind nicht nur befreundet, wir lieben uns. Ich kann nichts, was über reine Freundschaft hinausgeht, für ein Mädchen empfinden, und ja, selbst wenn ihr mich jetzt hasst, ich bin schwul."

Stille. Unglauben zeichnete sich auf Kouichis Gesicht ab. Er warf Kouji einen Blick zu, der deutlich zeigte, dass er nicht wirklich von der Art begeistert war, in der Kouji sein Geständnis formuliert hatte. „Typisch Kouji, das hätte ich wissen müssen", dachte Kouichi. Wenn dieser sich in irgendeiner Weise eingeschränkt oder in die Enge getrieben fühlte, reagierte er nach einem einfachen Prinzip, welches ‚mit dem Kopf durch die Wand' hieß. Herr Minamoto starrte ins Leere. „War es das, was du uns sagen wolltest, Kouji?", meldete sich seine Stiefmutter zu Wort, um dem bedrückenden Schweigen Einhalt zu gebieten. „Du hast einen Freund, mit dem du zusammen bist, und mit dem du womöglich auch noch…" „Still Neneko", unterbrach Koujis Vater und schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien, als hätte er seine Gedanken geordnet und seine Fassung wieder erlangt. Mit einem todernsten Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich Herr Minamoto an Kouji: „Sonst noch was?" Fragend sah Kouichi Kouji an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, „Was solls, ist doch eigentlich alles egal, mach ruhig." Kouichis Gesichtsausdruck verriet seine Zweifel, doch er vertraute Kouji und so räusperte sich der Junge erneut um fortzufahren: „Ja, es gibt da tatsächlich noch etwas. Es tut uns leid, dass wir euch hier so überfallen, aber, es muss einfach raus. Nehmt es Kouji nicht übel, dass er ein wenig…ausgeflippt ist", Kouichis Stimme festigte sich, „Zum Einen bin ich mitgekommen, um Kouji zu unterstützen, zum Anderen, weil, nun ja…" „Autsch", schrie Kouji auf. Sein Zwillingsbruder hatte einem erneuten Ausbruch des Jungen zuvorkommen wollen, und fest in dessen Arm gekniffen. Kouji hatte tatsächlich etwas einwerfen wollen, doch nun schwieg er wieder, sodass Kouichi weiter sprechen konnte: „Wir sind nicht gemeinsam aufgewachsen, ich meine, ich wusste bis zum Geständnis meiner Großmutter an ihrem Sterbebett, noch nicht einmal etwas von der Existenz eines Bruders, genau so wenig wie Kouji. Er glaubte sogar, Mutter wäre bei seiner Geburt gestorben. Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen und dann entdeckten, dass wir uns immer und immer wieder sehen wollten, wurde uns beiden mit der Zeit bewusst, dass mehr zwischen uns war, als rein brüderliche Liebe." Kouichi sah betreten zu Kouji und auch dieser sah schuldbewusst drein. Die Unmöglichkeit ihrer Liebe wurde den Brüdern in diesem Moment bewusster als je zuvor. Eine Dreierbeziehung noch dazu zwischen Blutsverwandten, das musste für ihren Vater vollkommen unglaublich und abstoßend zugleich wirken.

Das erneute Schweigen durchbrach diesmal Herr Minamoto. Er erhob sich. Das Knarren des Schaukelstuhls verebbte und mit ruhiger, eiskalter Stimme begann der Vater der Zwillinge zu sprechen: „Sollte diese Geschichte, die ihr mir auftischt, euer Ernst sein, und das muss ich, nach euren Mienen geurteilt, annehmen, so bitte ich dich, Kouichi mein Haus zu verlassen. Ich werde nicht ein Wort mehr von diesem absoluten Schwachsinn anhören und ich verbiete euch Beiden hiermit, euch jemals wieder näher zu kommen. Was den anderen Jungen, Kanbara-san, betrifft, so werde ich mich augenblicklich mit dessen Eltern in Verbindung setzen. Dass dies Alles ohne unser Wissen geschehen konnte, ist schier entsetzlich. Kouji, es reicht, geh auf dein Zimmer, wir werden uns später darüber unterhalten, oder besser, du wirst später vernehmen, wie ich weiter vorzugehen pflege." „Ich muss eurem Vater zustimmen, Kinder, wie konntet ihr nur so weit gehen, ihr seid Geschwister, ihr seid Brüder, das ist einfach nur abscheulich!", erklärte Neneko Kudo mit erhobener, schriller Stimme.

Das war zu viel. Kouji bäumte sich auf und verlor die Beherrschung: „Jetzt reicht es mir aber, ich habe euch vertraut, verdammt noch mal. Ich habe geglaubt wenigstens ihr könntet mich verstehen. Was ist so falsch daran? WAS ist so falsch DARAN? ICH LIEBE KOUICHI, ICH LIEBE IHN, MEHR ALS MICH SELBST … und eben diese Liebe, empfinde ich auch für Takuya.", diese Worte flüsterte der Junge, „ich würde alles für die beiden tun und wisst ihr was? ES INTERESSIERT MICH GAR NICHT, WAS IHR DARÜBER DENKT. ES IST MIR EGAL, VOLLKOMMEN GLEICHGÜLTIG, ICH LIEBE SIE!", mit diesen Worten stürmte Kouji aus dem Zimmer. Schockiert sahen sich die Zurückgebliebenen an.

„Ich…ich werde ihn zurückholen", murmelte Kouichi und stand langsam, darauf bedacht so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich zu erregen, auf.

Eine Türe fiel krachend ins Schloss. Tränen rannen an den geröteten Wangen des verzweifelten Jungen hinab. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, rannte er los. „Weg, nur noch weit weg von hier", dachte er.

Kouichi öffnete die Wohnungstüre und wäre um ein Haar mit seiner Mutter zusammengestoßen, „Hast du…", ohne seine Frage zu beenden, schrie Kouichi auf: „NEEEIIIIIIIIN" Das Quietschen von schweren Autoreifen, ein grausames, zerfetzendes Geräusch und nichts, nichts würde jemals wieder sein wie zuvor.

-

Takuya schreckte hoch. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Hustend stürzte er ins Badezimmer und trank einen Schluck Leitungswasser. Noch immer keuchend richtete sich der Junge auf und sah in den Spiegel. Mit einem Schlag veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Die schwarzen Pupillen weiteten sich und blickten einem furchtverzerrten Selbst entgegen. „Nein", zischte der Junge. „Nein", seine Stimme bebte. Takuya spürte, nein, er wusste einfach, dass etwas geschehen sein musste. Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und ohne nachzudenken rief er nach seinem Bruder: „Ich muss schnell weg Shinya, bis nachher." Schon war Takuya aus der Türe gehechtet, schwang sich auf sein Rad und raste los.

Obwohl Takuya noch nahezu hundert Meter von Koujis Elternhaus entfernt war, sah er eine durcheinander schreiende Menschenmenge. Je näher Takuya kam, desto größer wurden seine innere Unruhe und die Verzweiflung, welche mehr und mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff. Sein Herz schien aus der Brust des Jungen springen zu wollen, doch Takuya trat weiter in die Pedalen, bis er vor der Unglücksstelle zum Stehen kam. Was Nachbarshäuser zuvor verdeckt hatten, entfaltete sich nun vor Takuya wie ein Szenario der Hölle. Ein LKW versperrte die Hälfte der Straße, schien zuvor ins Schleudern gekommen zu sein. Ein Krankenwagen stand vor dem Haus und noch immer sirrte die Sirene des Blaulichtes. Takuya sah alles nur noch verschwommen. Waren diese weinenden Menschen dort drüben Koujis Eltern?

Mechanisch stellte Takuya sein Fahrrad ab und ging einen Fuß vor den nächsten setzend auf die Menschenmenge zu. Nach und nach schob sich der Junge durch drängende Menschen und stand schließlich im Zentrum des Aufruhrs. Der Anblick der elterlichen Gesichter, die Tränen, all dies nahm er kaum wahr. Der Junge glaubte nun die Gewissheit zu haben, dass ein Schicksal eingegriffen hatte, welches er selbst hätte abwenden können.

„Takuya", die vertraute Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen, „Kou…", seine Stimme versagte. Noch einmal wurde der Braunhaarige angesprochen: „Takuya, ich…ich muss mit dir reden." Kouichi griff in den roten Stoff von Takuyas Hemd und zog ihn mit sich, abseits an einen ruhigeren Ort. „Ich…es…es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, Takuya…Kouji…er ist…er hatte einen Unfall, Takuya, Kouji ist tot." Die Tränen, welche Kouichi krampfhaft versucht hatte zurück zu halten, flossen nun wieder über das Gesicht. Er umklammerte den Arm seines Gegenübers. „Er ist tot, Takuya, tot…einfach gestorben und…es war doch nur ein Unfall…das wollten wir nicht, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten, Takuya,…er ist einfach davon gelaufen, ohne mir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, er ist einfach gegangen, und jetzt ist es für immer…", erstickte Schluchzer ertönten nun, doch Takuya fühlte sich nicht in der Lage dazu, Kouichi in seine Arme zu schließen. Genau genommen spürte der Junge überhaupt nichts mehr. Mit all seiner Liebe, war auch jegliches Gefühl der Verzweiflung erloschen. Furcht, Liebe, Hass, Freundschaft, Zuwendung, Schutz, Trauer, all dies waren Empfindungen, die nichts mehr lohnten. Grob stieß er Kouichi von sich, doch anstatt sich wegzudrehen, sah er in Kouichis Augen, in dieses tiefe Blau, welches dem Koujis so ähnlich war. „Es ist meine Schuld", flüsterte Takuya, „Ich habe ihn immer und immer wieder dazu gedrängt eine Entscheidung zu fällen, zu mir zu stehen…zu uns. Er hat immer vorsichtig sein wollen, ich habe das nie verstanden. Ich war enttäuscht, ja, ich fühlte mich sogar manchmal betrogen. Er hatte es geahnt, ER HATTE ES GEAHNT…doch was spielt das nun noch für eine Rolle…wenn nichts mehr wichtig ist…"

„Aber Takuya", Kouichi sah den Jungen zweifelnd an, der sich nun abwandte, „Warte doch Takuya!" „Geh mir aus dem Weg", drohend funkelte Takuya sein Gegenüber an und als Kouichi sich ihm dennoch wieder nähern wollte, vergaß der Junge sich selbst und begann auf Kouichi einzuschlagen. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, GEH MIR AUS DEM WEG" Kouichi wehrte sich nicht. Einzig seine Tränenflut verstärkte sich. Schluchzend versuchte der Junge, sich von dem wie wahnsinnig um sich schlagenden Takuya zu entfernen. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich. Gleichzeitig wurde Takuya bewusst, dass Blut an seiner Faust entlang rinn. „Ich…ich HASSE dich", schrie Takuya und begann zu rennen. Immer schneller bahnte er sich seinen Weg, lief vorbei an der Menschentraube, genau wie sein Geliebter kurz vor diesem erschütterndem Ereignis gerannt sein musste. Diesmal hielt Kouichi ihn nicht auf. Takuya hatte diese eine, nun wertlose Hälfte eines Zwillingspaares weggeworfen, und deutlich gemacht, dass er nichts mehr mit Kouichi zu tun haben wollte. Er hatte gesagt, dass er diesen hasste, doch…hatte er nicht eigentlich sich selbst gemeint?

Zu Hause angekommen stürmte Takuya auf sein Zimmer. Er verschloss die Zimmertüre und betrat erneut das Badezimmer. Nun öffnete der Junge das Schränkchen, welches neben dem großen Spiegel angebracht war und griff nach einer kleinen Dose. Noch einmal an diesem Tag trank Takuya Leitungswasser. Doch diesmal, das wusste er, würde es ihm nicht helfen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Takuya wartete. Nach und nach verblasste der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Es wurde still um ihn herum. Endlich konnte er seine Ruhe finden. „Ich bin zwar verantwortlich, Kouji,", flüsterte er, „doch ich werde meinen und ihren Hass nie wieder ertragen müssen." Mit diesen Worten verdunkelte sich das Leben des Jungen und schließlich war alles, das zurück blieb eine tiefe, schwarze Leere.

Ende dritter Teil

5


End file.
